El corazón en shock se le encharca
by Frustrating
Summary: De verdad, a Edward le asquea ese sentimiento que empieza a apoderarse de todos los músculos de su cuerpo, sus entrañas. La presión le oprime con una fuerza brutal el pecho.


Meyer y su varita mágica. Angst por todas partes, y charcos de dolor.

* * *

><p>• <strong>El corazón en shock se le encharca<strong> •

* * *

><p>Le asquea el sentimiento que le envuelve el diafragma como una capa de barniz que lo mantiene totalmente petrificado, haciéndole dificultoso el simple hecho de respirar, aunque no lo necesite. No es dolor, sin embargo; es un vacío interminable. Es todo aquello que ha creído leer en los pensamientos de Leah pero intensificado porque es él quien está palpando su propia nada.<p>

No puede prestar ni siquiera atención cuando Renesmee coloca su mano en su mejilla preocupándose por él. Y Bella lo mira preocupada, desde luego. Le gustaría poder leer la mente de Edward, mientras aprieta la mano de su marido e intenta distraer a Nessie con un nuevo juego.

Los ojos dorados de Bella se encuentran con los de su marido, y estos son unas especies de bombillas apagadas pero totalmente opacas, no hay ni un solo rastro de ese brillo peculiar. Le gustaría que Edward le murmurase un simple 'estoy bien' para que tuviese algo a lo que aferrarse.

Nessie reclama la atención de su madre tirándole de la manga de la blusa azul, y cuando Bella mira a su hija, se levanta del sofá de cuero y este se hunde en la esquina bajo el único peso de Edward, Jacob pisa el último peldaño del porche con paso ligero.

Primero, le arrebata a Bella la pequeña, y la abraza con fuerza, levantándola del suelo. Cuando le planta un fuerte beso en la coronilla, entre el pelo cobrizo, le sorprende que Edward no haya empezado a recriminarle que tenga cuidado.

—No os lo vais a creer. —dice con la voz ligeramente más aguda, un cambio imperceptible. Parece ansioso, aunque definitivamente sonriente.

Segundo, expresa su revelación en su cabeza, en forma de un pensamiento escandaloso, y Edward compone una mueca de dolor, de fastidio.

—¿Qué es? —chilla Nessie cuando Jacob la deja en el suelo, y se deja caer junto a Edward en el amplio sofá. —Dilo. —insiste la niña, trepando sobre las rodillas del quileute.

—Seth.

Bella forma una o perfecta con los labios al captarlo al vuelo. Menta a Dios una vez, y después otra, y sonríe con ganas, mostrando los dientes.

—¿Es guapa? ¿Cómo se llama?

De verdad, a Edward le asquea ese sentimiento que empieza a apoderarse de todos los músculos de su cuerpo, sus entrañas. La presión le oprime con una fuerza brutal el pecho.

—Susan, y es bastante mona.

Bella se ríe. Se sienta en el sofá también, junto al trío, y mira a Edward con una sonrisa brillante. Nessie sin embargo parece confundida.

—¿Seth tiene novia?

Jacob asiente, y en su mente se forma la imagen de esa misma mañana, cuando Seth tenía a Susan bajo el brazo, con su figura esbelta y delgada pegada a su cuerpo y las mejillas de un brillante carmín mientras se presentaba castamente.

A Edward se le remueve algo muy dentro, en el centro de su pecho, que parece que le golpea los pulmones y después, se encoje de forma sobrecogedora. El corazón se le deshincha, putrefacto, y siente ansias por golpear algo. Por arrancar algo; por arrancarse la cabeza.

_Seth se ha imprimado. _

Piensa Nessie con ilusión, y mira a su padre para introducirle cariñosamente en la conversación, como si tuviese que ponerlo al tanto, colocándole una mano en la fría mejilla. Es una imagen nítida de Jacob sosteniendo a Renesmee entre sus brazos, y Seth con una niña igual a ella entre los suyos.

—Como Jake y yo.

El impulso que recorre las venas vacías de Edward, que casi le obliga a levantarse rápidamente y gritar algo, a desahogarse, es tan fuerte que le resulta difícil controlarlo. Se alegra un poco de que la fuerte presión de su pecho muerto le mantenga en contacto con el sofá.

Porque en ese momento teme que al final sí se levante de su asiento, comience a correr como un condenado hasta La Push, y en lugar de buscar a Seth para devorarle los labios, intente encontrar a Leah y la abrace con una fuerza desbordante. Hundir la cabeza en el hombro de la quileute, y murmurar cuánto la comprende ahora; _cómo duele._

* * *

><p><strong>Wtf? Venga, correveidile. (No lo reviso, porque me arrepiento fijo.)<br>**


End file.
